


what do you want

by rydellon



Series: fictober 2018 [24]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fictober 2018, Gen, Well - Freeform, and, day twenty four: dystopia, it's just my el dorado au, lay is still a ship, look - Freeform, namanana sparked it's interest, this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rydellon/pseuds/rydellon
Summary: “yeah,” rebutted baekhyun, ready to pull out his ultimate argument, “but then why did kyungsoo say you grew them so that we could go over land!”





	what do you want

**Author's Note:**

> look, if you know me and my el dorado verse, you know this shit can go from lighthearted to kind of a weirdly... idk like flatter, darker narrative in 0.5 seconds.
> 
> namanana fuels this au in its whole i love that fucking song.

how they found each other, they didn’t know.

 

they didn’t remember.

 

to be honest, it was totally possible that they got somehow transported onto this ship, if it wasn’t for the fact that some older memories were intact.

 

memories of buildings, of people, love, a community that surrounded a large expanse of planet.

 

now there was just them, sand, and water.

 

they had travelled over both, sailing through the water and using tracks to go over the sand, searching for god knows what, but just knowing they had to find it.

 

but some people were fucking dumbasses and didn’t understand how a boat could go over sand.

 

_“for the last fucking time baekhyun, i already had these tracks stored in the bottom of the ship, i just had them hidden because we didn’t need them going over the water!”_ lay cried, waving his holographic hands around.

 

“yeah,” rebutted baekhyun, ready to pull out his ultimate argument, “but then why did kyungsoo say you grew them so that we could go over land!”

 

he had this triumphant look on his face, like he had just made the argument of all arguments, and was _totally_ the smartest person on the deck right now.

 

not the supercomputer standing in front of him. nope, definitely not.

 

_“because kyungsoo likes to make fun of you and he told you a lie to mess with you, without thinking about the consequences it would bring everybody else_ . _”_

 

lay’s hologram glares at the rock structure sitting on the deck of their ship, the one that kyungsoo had built so he could nap in peace.

 

“i don’t believe that!” baekhyun exclaims, “kyungsoo would never do that shit to me!”

 

if lay could hit people, he would have hit baekhyun right then and there.

 

his hologram flickered and disappeared, baekhyun stomping on the ship’s deck in protest because he didn’t even finish his argument, didn’t pull out his final, killing points.

 

“come on baekhyun hyung, stop bothering lay. minseok’s complaining that the console’s getting hot,” sehun says, latching himself onto baekhyun’s arm.

 

baekhyun complies, slipping his hand down into sehun’s to pull him below deck when minseok shrieks, and all attention flies to him (and the shrapnel flying around from kyungsoo being woken up so suddenly.)

 

“what the _fuck_?” kyungsoo expressed what that had all been feeling, except with a bit more post-nap anger and a bit less fear from the life threatening being that was do kyungsoo.

 

“we found something,” minseok whispered, a small layer of ice spreading across the deck due to him forgetting control when he got excited.

 

everyone on deck rushed around the main panel immediately, and lay cooled it down significantly so no one would touch it except minseok.

 

(last time that happened junmyeon and jongin accidentally dumped their only extra lifeboat and sails into the ocean, and junmyeon had to summon them up again. lay didn’t forgive him for a while after that because those sails were really precious to him, and nobody else defied him for fear of what junmyeon endured. never make the ship you live on mad.)

 

all of them looked at the screen, the blank blue radar staring back at them.

 

“what are we supposed to be looking at?” baekhyun asked, and sehun snickered, kyungsoo also holding in his laugher.

 

minseok pouted.

 

“just wait, it’s gonna— oh! look there see!”

 

the other three gaped at the screen.

 

“what is that?” kyungsoo breathed.

 

_“fuck,”_ lay said.

 

“lay. do you know what that is?” junmyeon asked, and lay nodded, fizzling out of existence and reappearing inside the screen.

 

_“this,”_ he said, pointing at the thing, _“is the fucker that got me stuck inside of this ship.”_

 

“that _thing_ got you stuck in here?” baekhyun asked, eyes still focused on the thing on the screen.

 

_“yeah,”_ lay said wistfully.

 

“wait, baekhyun, why do you sound surprised that lay wasn’t always a ship?” kyungsoo put a hand on the older’s shoulder. “hyung, are you ok?”

 

_“baekhyun…i was human at some point. you knew this right?”_ lay asked.

 

“hm, yeah, totally,” baekhyun said, and the rest of them laughed.

 

“oh! what’s that?” a voice said from behind them, and they all turned to see chanyeol and jongin at the top of the stairs.

 

“where’s junmyeon?” sehun asked, and jongin shrugged, his and chanyeol’s eyes still pointed at something behind them.

 

_“it’s called strength,”_ lay said.

 

“why? it’s all weird. it looks like it has tentacles,” chanyeol said.

 

_“i don’t know how you came to that conclusion, because the only picture of it just…well it kind of looks like a blob,”_ lay said.

 

“it’s not a blob now,” jongin says, pointing behind them, towards the bow of the ship.

 

in front of them, the only thing in the vast desert for miles, stood the big, black, circular ‘thing with tentacles’.

 

lay flickered out of the screen, to the bow of the ship.

 

_“kyungsoo. shields,”_ he said.

 

_“sehun, go get junmyeon. he needs to be here,”_ sehun rushed below deck.

 

_“what do you want from me now?”_ lay yelled at the ball, before a light exploded from the inside of it, and everything went black.


End file.
